It’s like everything unravels
by Tsuki no Kitsune
Summary: NaruSasu, major OOCness. A serious talk changes Naruto's mind about Sasuke. Naruto laughed. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s a love and hate relationship!”
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, property to Kishimoto-sama

**Pairing**: NaruSasu

**Warning**: Uhm, sappy things... Resembles my prior fic, didn't notice at first since this was written some time ago. Nervous laugh

_**It's like everything unravels**_

An eerie afternoon he tumbled home after a harsh training with his team. Kakashis frigging perfection was starting to get on his nerves, but what wouldn't he do to aspire his dream? Unlocking his door and fumbling in the dark into his one-roomed apartment he accidentally tripped over the forgotten garbage-bag, which he was supposed to have rid that morning. With wood against his teeth he growled. He was dead tired and laid there for a couple of minutes. He didn't care that he only was half way in and the door was opened, nobody would mind anyway since not many people neared his humble abode. Yet, as the earthy taste got to him, he carefully sat up, yawned and stretched. Some ramen would make the troubles go away in an instant! So he rushed up, slammed the door shut (forgot about the garbage again of course) and kicked of his shoes. This was going to be the meal of his life, he knew it and his stomach growled happily in response.

Autumn had covered Konoha in red leaves and switching weather, as always. This morning had started out misty, small prickles of newly frozen dew. But as it got later the sun peeked out and melted away the frost. At that time everyone in team 7, except Kakashi, had gathered on the bridge. By the time he came the weather had changed again. Rain had poured; water was dripping profoundly from their clothes. And as the cold wind blew it chilled them to the bones. It was not looking good, but that didn't stop their teacher from having the time of his life watching his pupils trying to kick each others ass while sliding and falling in big pools of mud, not succeeding in their task at all. A grumpy Naruto and pissed off Sasuke left the training area, for the first time in some kind of agreement that the laughing teacher was crazy and should therefore be totally ignored. Afterwards they separated of course, went their own way home and tried to disregard that they could have been seen as friend at that exact moment.

Naruto slumped in the chair next to his bed and started thinking about things that really didn't matter. A great philosophy to why his bed was so close to the chair and why he unconsciously seated himself that close to the bed was thought up. He was sure that it was a message send from a higher power, telling him to go to bed. If he didn't comply something terrible would happen. So he dived under the bedcovers after changing clothes into those comfortable pyjamas and nightcap. At the instant his eyes closed a discreet knocking was heard. He concentrated on locating the origin of the sound for a while and when he realized it was coming from his own door and not someone else's he jumped from the bed. Not having the time to decide if he should be angry that someone interrupted his sleep or glad that someone was in fact visiting him he grabbed the knob and with a twist of a callused hand he opened the door. Blue eyes met black in an instant and a cautious frown was quickly placed on Narutos face.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

He saw Sasuke uncharacteristically squirm at his place and fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, as if he was nervous. He shook the cold water from his hair. "I…"

"And why are you wet? Peed yourself?" Naruto interrupted after getting splashed with water.

A terrible growl coming from a very disgruntled Sasuke was heard. "Why would I pee on my own head?"

"I don't know, maybe you get sick pleasure form it."

"You really think that?!"

"Yes, of course!"

"You idiot…"

"Am not! I'm closing the door now so go home and wash up", he said mischievously and started closing the door. Sasuke stopped him though with his foot and hand.

"Wait!" he cried and looked down. "Can't I come in for a while?" Naruto eyed him, unsure of what motives the black haired had. Sasukes eyes didn't longer have that sparkle, that I'm-better-than-you-and-you-know-it-look. His head was held low and didn't have that proud stance anymore. Naruto hadn't noticed before but Sasuke was shaking and had unfocused eyes.

"Yeah, come in and I'll get you a towel. Take of your shoes and sit down on the couch, okay?" He said, after contemplating it, and opened the door wide enough for Sasuke to come in. Sasuke nodded thankfully and walked past him, kicked of his shoes and located the couch in one swift glance. He folded his legs under him and made himself comfortable.

"Are you sick, Sasuke?" could be heard from the bathroom as Naruto searched for a towel.

He didn't answer before he once again could see Naruto as he handed him the towel.

"No."

He dried himself of as mush as possible, but it didn't do any good since he still was chilled to the bones. Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled out his kitchen-chair and sat down in front of the black haired with his arms resting on the chair´s back.

"If you didn't pee yourself, why are you wet?" Sasuke looked up and pointed behind him to the window. "It's raining." Naruto mouthed an 'O' and nodded stupefied.

It was silent for a long time. Naruto was beginning to feel utterly uncomfortable and started biting on his bottom lip and drumming his fingers against the chair. He glanced at Sasuke who also was nibbling on his own lip. Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"So, why did you grant me the privilege of your acquaintance on this godforsaken evening?" He said and acted royal just to break the pressure. Sasuke looked up and sighed. Naruto didn't know for sure but something profoundly had sparkled in Sasukes eyes. He looked so tired, almost exhausted.

"I… I don't…" He hesitated and his gaze fixated on his hands again. It hit him at that exact moment and Naruto jumped from his slumped position.

"You're depressed!"

Sasuke flinched. "What?"

"You're blue, down, sad, gloomy, depressed! I thought you always were depressed but now you've proven me wrong! This calls for ice-cream." He almost ran to his refrigerator and soon he had vanilla ice-cream in two gigantic bowls and handed one of them to a confused Sasuke. Naruto flopped down beside him and smiled. "I'm right am I?"

Sasuke just stared for a while and then down to his ice-cream. "Why would you care? You never did before." He said harsh and put down the bowl on the small table. "I should go."

"You never let me", Naruto plainly said and took a spoonful of cold ice-cream. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You know, you never let me care. I would have if you'd wanted me to, but you clearly radiated this feeling that you didn't want anyone to meddle. So I didn't either, the only one who did, and still tries, is Sakura. You never let anyone help but here you are now. You want to talk, don't you?" He said while weighting the spoon in his mouth. Sasuke stared some more and eventually leaned into the cushions.

"I don't need help; I don't even know how I ended up here."

"Somehow you came here and it probably had a reason. Otherwise you would have lain in your own bed right now, sleeping." He smiled and saw how Sasuke's face fell, shoulders sagging and eyes squeezing shut. Naruto knew he was giving in rather quickly for being Sasuke. Something had to be wrong, he felt it in his gut and it didn't feel good.

"I'm confused", Sasuke breathed silently. "About everything. I confuse myself and everyone else. Now even you confuse me, I never thought you could. I thought I had you worked out, you're easy to read as hell sometimes. Stop being caring, it doesn't fit your profile…" he stopped for a short while, eyes still tightly shut. "No, wait… you're caring, just not with me. What am I doing? I shouldn't tell you this." He rose to leave, but Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him down again.

"Get a grip! I care about whomever I want and now I'm concerned about you. What's your problem? Please, tell me." Naruto was confusing himself this time. Usually he didn't give a rat's ass what Sasuke felt. He was a stoic bastard! But seeing him vulnerable like this didn't roll off him as easy as it used to.

They sat resting their backs against the ends of the couch, staring at each other. Sasuke had his mouth slightly agape as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how to start but Naruto didn't budge, not until Sasuke averted his eyes again.

"Okay, you don't want to start. Then I'll will and you can correct me if I'm wrong", he clearly stated and made himself more comfortable. Sasuke just watched, shocked or simply relived that he didn't need to speak and openly prove that Naruto was indeed correct about him being depressed. Something had bugged him for a long while and he didn't know how to handle it, he knew he needed help and deep inside he wanted someone to take care of him but at the same time he knew he'd look weak if he let someone.

"You are feeling lonely. But you never let the loneliness run your life before and now you've come to realize how damn lonely you are. You live alone, have no friends except from Sakura and hopefully me; you don't know how to socialize." Sasuke flinched internally and almost frowned, it was a habit. "You feel that you are missing out on things because of your hatred. But at the same time you feel you have an obligation to fulfil your revenge and revive your clan. Deep inside you rather want to forget but your memory won't let you. What I also believe is that you thought that even though you involved yourself with others you would be able to ignore and leave them and continue your mission when that time comes. But you've failed and now you are frightened of what more you will fail at, maybe even that mission of yours. And when someone like me states he cares, you get frightened." Sasuke was beginning to feel annoyed. Naruto couldn't know that, he was just guessing and that got on his last nerves.

"You don't know shit. Stop blabbering about made up things!" Without knowing he had rose from his slumped position and grabbed hold of Naruots pyjama-shirt's collar. "You are just making fun of me!"

"It's impossible to make fun of you, trust me, I know because I've tried for so long. But somehow it's always me being ridiculed." He looked straight into Sasukes eyes and put a hand on his shaking shoulders. "I won't force you to speak anymore. I'm sorry…"

Sasuke froze, Naruto had apologised. His eyes grew big and he felt dizzy for some reason. The grip around Narutos shirt loosened and the hand dropped to his side. Suddenly Naruto stood and left Sasukes side. He returned quickly with a blanket and a sleeping-pillow, which he handed to the black haired boy. He smiled gently and pushed him down again.

"You'll be sleeping here for tonight. There is no way I'm letting you go home in the rain while you're still cold." He wrapped the blanket around a shocked Sasuke's shoulders and seated himself next to him. Sasuke was staring, not knowing how to respond. This was what he wanted. He had wanted someone to take care of him, someone like Naruto who didn't try to impress him or get his devoted attention. He felt an arm around his shoulders and couldn't help himself to lean into the touch. He scared himself when he understood that he liked being held. It was so unusual for him, he hadn't been held or wanted to be held by someone ever since his parents died. But what Naruto had said hit too close to home for Sasuke to ignore the blonde. He didn't have to to speak, because somehow Naruto already knew. And he knew he needed someone like Naruto.

Naruto had almost fallen asleep with Sasuke leaning against him when suddenly the sad boy whispered.

"How could you know all those things about me?"

Naruto waited a short while before answering. "Your eyes", he said. "They've always been alone but now they're sad. I know how loneliness can affect you, so you could say that I'm experienced with these kinds of things. Trust me."

Sasuke felt like snorting. "If you're so lonely, why do you smile?"

"I don't want to be alone anymore, that's why. I don't have the same amount of people who likes me like you do. I have to fight to even keep the few friends I have. So I smile and I'll smile for as long as it's needed."

"Even if you don't feel like it?"

"Yeah." He sighed but didn't falter his grip around Sasuke. "You know, you should be happy that you are liked. It makes everything easier."

"No it doesn't", he said plainly. "Just because some claim that they like me doesn't mean that they really do or that it makes any different. It bugs me that people I don't know like me. They usually like me because of what I am, an Uchiha, and not really caring if I'm bad or good. As long as they are associated with 'the last survivor' they will be acknowledged by the rest. I want to choose my friends and have everyone else leave me alone."

It was quiet for a while after that. Both contemplating what the other said and that they never ever had talked this much before. Neither wanted to tell the other but they both felt relieved. Eventually Sasuke grunted.

"You said you had to fight to keep your friends. That doesn't sound right, if they are your friends then they wouldn't leave you."

"You are giving me advice on friendship?" Naruto laughed a hollow laugh. "But you are right. It just that, I can't risk loosing them. Besides, which friends are _you_ speaking of? I really don't see you with friends…" He trailed of.

"Che, stupid. You are my friend, otherwise I wouldn't tell you all this. I guess Sakura is my friend too, but not really on the same level. You're right about the only one whom I can talk to." He coughed embarrassed. "I don't know, but I don't think you really care about me being an Uchiha. You hate me anyway." He smirked sadly.

"You consider me as your best friend?" Naruto was shocked, to say the least. "Shit, this is huge. Wow… I'm your friend?" He hugged him tighter automatically. "Oh, by the way; I don't hate you. Just frustrating sometimes, you know the rivalry thing." He smiled big and felt all happy and giddy inside.

"Naruto, you don't have to fake smiles with me anymore", Sasuke said and felt bad immediately when he saw that bright smile.

"I'm not faking at all. This makes me so happy, you have no idea! Somehow it feels really good to hear you say all of this. I thought you hated me, at least thought I was annoying."

"I do think you are annoying at times, but you probably think the same about me too so it evens out."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, you're right. It's a love and hate relationship!"

As soon he'd said it he'd regretted it. His face bloomed red and he twitched. He hadn't meant it to sound like that. Sasuke had noticed it too and a red tint covered his face, but not as severe as Narutos. The blond laughed uncomfortable. He quickly changed the topic.

"H-how do you feel? Do y-you feel depressed anymore?"

Sasuke cleared his throat; he wasn't used to feel this embarrassed. Not in Narutos presence anyway. "I haven't thought about it for a while, but I think I feel better now." He was telling the truth, just being with Naruto this night improved his bad temper. He hadn't sorted out this revenge or friends dilemma. But when he thought about it, it didn't sound so bad to pick a friend over revenge. Maybe he could stay with Naruto.

Naruto smiled at that. Something jumped inside of him, he felt truly happy that he had been able to help him and at the same time confirm that he had a friend. A delighted smile spread over his face, the embarrassment all gone.

Sasuke watched him bewildered and was just about to ask him what was so funny when he felt two arms around his neck and a warm cheek against his own. He froze, not daring to move an inch. His eyes grew wide with shock and couldn't do anything else than staring into space. Naruto was clutching onto him as if he'd never wanted to let go. He could feel a warm but hitched breath tickling his neck and ear. A pleasant chill went down his spine.

"Wha-" He didn't have the time to finish before, to his surprised disappointment, those two warm and comforting arms let him go.

"You're all wet!"

Sasuke couldn't help rolling his eyes. "Well, that small towel you gave me didn't exactly improve my condition very much."

Then he was up. Naruto grabbed hold of Sasukes wrist and hauled him standing so they were eye levelled. His hands found their way down to the hem of Sasukes shirt and started pulling is upwards. Sasuke almost squirmed when his cold stomach felt warm hands now and then. The fact that Naruto was stripping him didn't come across his mind before he realized that Naruto stood extremely close to be able to pull his shirt over his head. And Sasuke wasn't very helpful as Naruto´s actions eventually entered his mind; the blond boy was practically showed up against him in his futile attempt to rid him of the wet clothes, Sasuke just kept staring into the insides of his shirt.

Eventually Naruto grew tired of struggling with Sasuke´s shirt when he wasn't helping at all. He pushed him down again so he could reach and pulled the shirt off quickly.

"That's better", he muttered. Then he bent down and started unbuckling his pants.

**Tbc? **Yah, putting it in chapters causeI felt like it ;P

_Leave a review if you want to._

_/Tsuki no Kitsune_


	2. Remaining part

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, property to Kishimoto-sama

**Pairing**: Still NaruSasu

**Warning**: Uhm, sappy things...

Well, this is the second chapter of **_It's like everything unravels_** but first I really have to say thank you to everyone who commented, and to those who gave me wondeful reviews on _An umbrella for one swiftly became one for two. _My heart melted. You rock.

Well, enjoy please.

* * *

"What are you doing!?" Sasuke screamed and swatted away Naruto's hands while his face bloomed red. Naruto saw it of course but instead of feeling embarrassed he smiled lovely at the other boy. He couldn't help feeling entertained with Sasukes unusual behaviour. That Sasuke showed emotions were highly appreciated and he felt himself chuckling inside at Sasuke´s, almost, pouting face. He could almost say that Sasuke was cute… almost.

He knew he shouldn't keep looking at the dark boy the entire night, he had to answer or else it would seem weird.

"Well, hurry up! Undress yourself…" he coughed. He knew that it sounded so strange, in general he wouldn't even want to be in the same room as Sasuke and let alone together while one of them was half naked. But something was itching in the back of his mind. "I'll get you some clothes." He gave Sasuke a last look before he went on a hunt for clothes. He knew his view of Sasuke had changed ever since he came over, and since he opened up to him, but to what he didn't know. Suddenly, riling up the boy as usual didn't appeal him as much anymore. Something inside told him not to.

He found a pair of black pants and an orange t-shirt. He thought this would do since Sasuke really didn't have a say in it. Naruto walked up to the now half naked boy, boxers in place of course. Sasuke sat with arms tightly wrapped around his torso and feet rubbing each other. He looked awfully cold and Naruto almost felt bad taking off his clothes before he found any replacements… almost. He vainly tried not to think about how good Sasuke looked, he tried to push that thought out of his mind but it didn't work. It absolutely didn't want to go away as Sasuke looked up, looking devastated and shaking all over.

"Shit…", he mumbled and carried the clothes over to him. Sasuke grabbed them and nodded weakly. Soon he was dressed and Naruto had seated himself next to him again.

"You had to give me an orange shirt, didn't you?" Sasuke said after a while, looking annoyed as he tugged on the hem.

"Of course", Naruto said happily and unconsciously reached over to swat away something on his shoulder, his hand staying a bit longer than necessary. Fortunately Sasuke didn't notice.

"Thank you for letting me stay here tonight… I would probably freeze to death if I were to walk ho-"

"Don't worry about it", he interrupted and smiled. His eyes wandered involuntarily from Sasuke´s eyes to his stomach, his well build stomach with long and beautiful abs, and even down to his… "**Eeeep**!" Naruto cried and jumped. Sasukes face turned quickly towards him. Naruto knew he had been looking way too low for his own good. But the rapid beating in his chest worried him even more. He felt sweaty all over and as if something was clutching hard on his insides. As all the blood rushed down he immediately felt how he was growing hard. His eyes widened. Sasuke looked at him so uncharacteristically lost and worried. That excited Naruto even more, to his own frustration.

With unusual soft voice, or maybe it only was in Naruto´s mind, Sasuke spoke:

"What's wron-" But he didn't have the time so finish before Naruto literally jumped him. With his own sweltering body he pinned Sasuke´s under him. Clasped his legs around his hips and leaned over with hands resting on either side of Sasukes shocked face. He tried desperately to ignore the bulge in his pants, which he was pressing against Sasukes lower stomach. He was breathing hard and rapid. Sasuke tried to squirm but stopped when he felt exactly what Naruto feared. He could feel the hardness and couldn't help but gasp his surprise. That of course didn't go unnoticed by Naruto at all. Blue eyes stared into big black ones, surprise written in both of them.

"Naruto…", Sasuke said with a weak voice.

Naruto pushed the thought of him confusing Sasuke far back in his mind. He lay down slowly on top of the black haired, caressed his cheek before his hand travelled to his hair. The heart of one Naruto was beating so hard that any rational thinking disappeared. The only thing in his mind was how luscious Sasuke looked and how his lips seemed so inviting. Their chests were pressed against each other hard and as Naruto reached forth he squeezed his hardened self against Sasuke again. The two faces were so close by now that their noses touched. Naruto closed his eyes and reduced the vacant area between them by tilting his head and pressing his lips onto Sasukes bewildered ones. Sasuke jolted from beneath him and opened his lips in surprise. This of course made something inside of the blond awaken. He was young, inexperienced and didn't even know about this sort of things. If sneaking a peak at Kakashi´s books couldn't be accounted for, of course. Naruto was acting on pure instinct and lust, letting his urges drive him. But in the back of his mind something about Sasuke and him hollered. It told him to stop before their newfound friendship was totally destroyed. As he felt two quivering lips slightly responding all of those negative thoughts disappeared. Sasuke's open mouth was too inviting. Naruto took his chance and plunged his tongue inside the wet mouth. It felt too good to be true. Warmness captivated him and he couldn't hinder himself from exploring every inch of his rival. As said before, he was young, inexperienced and didn't know the slightest about kissing. But he didn't care.

Loud smacking sound could be heard by those who were not too confused to react, like Sasuke was. Black eyes fluttered shut as a warm tongue caressed him with exciting movements. Without his own consent he started responding to the kiss. His own tongue caressed Naruto´s, mixing their taste.

He knew nothing. He didn't know why Naruto was doing that to him and why all of a sudden he responded. He never knew that one could feel this way. He literally pushed the thoughts of "why" out of his mind. He wanted to enjoy this, and that was one of the few things he did know. He had started caring about Naruto more and more, never even considering that it could lead to something as wonderful as this. Actually, Sasuke was quite a naïve boy. As the wonderful blond boy on top off him rubbed his body against his own, making a great friction, he felt himself getting hot. Well, hot was an understatement.

The naïve boy, Sasuke, moaned aloud as a wet tongue licked his jaw-line down to his collarbone. Just as he thought he couldn't get enough of Naruto, the blonde boy left him. His eyes fluttered open and he touched his chest with a quivering hand to feel the warmness that still lingered. But the source of warmth had sat up, creating a space between them. He sat up too, yet halfway, resting on his elbows and looking at the joyful surprise that was Naruto.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke could hear a faint whisper coming from the blonde. He had his hair blocking his face and shoulders sagging, looking way too downcast for his old jumpy self. Sasuke grew worried. "I shouldn't have done that… I- I don't know what came over me."

Sasuke kept looking, unable to form words in his mouth. The shock of Narutos retaliation got to his heart in a flash. He hated the feeling. That hurting one which makes ones heart scrunch up and turning ones throat in desperate need of saliva. His stomach figuratively turned upside-down.

"I know what you are thinking. You think I'm crazy, disgusting even. Of course you're right. I'm sorry for… doing that. I know you didn't want to." He looked up and Sasuke could see Naruto fought hard not to let tears fall. "I should go." He said, stood up and made it all the way to the door before he felt a soft puff on his head. He swiftly turned around to see a pillow lying in the floor beside his feet. He looked up to Sasuke who still sat on the couch, looking way too beautiful in the dim light. Naruto scrunched up his face not to cry.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sasuke said. "Home? You're already home… You idiot!"

Naruto looked around. Oh, yeah… he was home, he'd forgotten. He was busy yelling at himself and hitting his head over and over again when a strange sound suddenly reached him. His head whipped back to Sasuke. He was laughing… It was not a sneer, it was not sarcastic and it was not mocking. He thought he would have a heart-attack. It was joyful… and damn it, it was adorable. Naruto blinked his eyes repeatedly. It couldn't be true. After all, Sasuke was not one to smile and laugh. And there he sat, eyes tightly shut and arms wrapped around his stomach and laughing heartily. If it had been possible he would have dropped his face.

"Oh no", Naruto breathed. "I made you sick! You probably got a fever, or worse… A DEADLY DISEASE!" Naruto started ranting and didn't notice that Sasuke approached him, still chuckling from time to time.

"Naruto."

"What if he'll die, it will be my entire fault. Then Sakura would kill me… oh no… I'm going to miss h-"

"Naruto, shut up will you!" Sasuke said and tried to make it sound harsh, but it came out in mid-laugh, not earning the satisfactory of ticking off the blond as usual. The blond boy looked up at him. "I'm not sick."

"You laughed", Naruto said matter-of-factly.

Sasuke snorted. "First in a long time. Take credit for it instead of thinking I've become sick because of you." Sasuke grabbed his hand and led him to the couch again. When they were seated Sasuke couldn't suppress his questions any longer.

"Why did you kiss me, Naruto?" He heard a gasp coming from beside him.

"I… I- I felt like it", Naruto gulped. He didn't know how to explain it.

"Are you into guys? Thought you liked Sakura…" He needed to know for his heart wouldn't stop beating so damn hard. It was killing him.

Narutos eyes widened. "No!"

"No what?"

"I'm not into guys…", he said weakly. Sasuke felt his heart break.

"The why did y-"

"It was only you, okay? It was you…", he trailed off. "It was Sasuke whom I kissed, it wouldn't have mattered if he was a guy or girl… or a toad."

Sasuke´s heart stopped for a moment. He almost smiled, but then…

"Was it out off pity then?" He almost didn't dare asking it, but needed to know.

Naruto sighed, he knew he couldn't lie. It was best to say what his heart was telling him to.

"Something about tonight, about you opening up to me and me being able to help made me think. I don't know if half of it would make sense told but here I am, totally…", he swallowed, "… totally love-struck. It sounds weird, even to my ears. I guess you're absolutely engrossed or upset. I mean, I totally wrecked our friendship. That is what pulled me from the kiss; I didn't want to destroy our friendship even further." He looked up to a shocked Sasuke. He watched his features and his glimmering black eyes. "I'm sorry I've ruined it."

"You didn't…"

"What?"

"Are you in love with me?"

Naruto blushed and looked away. "Does it matter? Will you be my friend even if I was?"

"No it doesn't matter, I guess." Sasuke stared. "But I would like to know."

"Answer me first. Where you offended, engrossed, mad, upse-"

"Naruto! If I was, would I sit here with you? Next to you? For the first time in a long time laughing, in your presence? Think about it." Sasukes eyes flashed, he almost looked troubled. Naruto sighed, a bit happy because he wasn't hated but he was also feeling tremendously nervous. He was going to admit something he realized just minutes ago. He was going to declare feelings for someone he used to detest… all in one night.

"I… I think I'm in love with you", he stammered and Sasuke smiled. "What? Why are you smiling?"

"I am?" He only smiled brighter. Naruto jumped on top off the couch, glaring and pointing a finger at him. "Guess I am then."

Naruto glared some more. "Why? Is it that funny? Thought you wouldn't care if I was or not!"

"Of course I care", Sasuke pulled him down next to him again. "Because", he hesitated, "because I liked your kiss, Naruto. Stop looking so dumbfounded, you're confusing me!" he put his hand over the blonde boy's eyes, shielding them from his vision. He felt the boy leaning into the touch. "I like the way you took care of me tonight. I could talk to you and didn't feel like a complete fool. During the kiss I thought I was going to explode. You have no idea how good it felt. I'm not used to be feeling great, warm and happy at the same time. There's something about you… and I can't wait…", he blushed, "… for you warmth. If you say you are in love with me then I can't refuse you." His hand travelled down to Narutos cheek, revealing his amazingly blue eyes.

Naruto looked at him intensely. "It's all because of this night. Usually I wouldn't even find you attracting… but tonight Sasuke, I have to look at you." Naruto leaned in, separating Sasuke legs so he could get closer. Sasuke let him and touched his cheek again. Naruto breathed on his lips. "It's like all off a sudden everything unravels. You come crashing down with all your glory and I get to see your beautiful and warm side. It's like I've been waiting, unknowingly. Now, when I can see you clearly, I don't want to stop. Call me crazy, but that's the truth."

"Wonderful words from an unsuspected source-", Sasuke breathed back onto those throbbing lips. Suddenly Narutos lips descended upon Sasukes, cutting him short and two pair of eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

**Owari**

Thanks you all

/_Tsuki no Kitsune_


End file.
